The Weasly and The Malfoy
by PotterHorse11
Summary: What happens when you hate someone for years then suddenly fall head over heels? What happens whenDeath liked better with Voldemort on Earth?  Sorry about bad summary, better than what it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic so please please please please please**_** please**_** review!**

**Chapter 1: The Weasley and The Malfoy**

Rose Weasley waved to her parents until she couldn't see them anymore. She could hardly contain herself. Hogwarts, finally! To help herself calm down she pulled out _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. _Rose mentally laughed, remembering her mom's face when she saw that the booklist had barely changed. "Fire! Fire!" yelled a voice. Rose jumped up with her wand (birch/unicorn hair) at ready. It was a reaction she had quickly picked up. Scorpius Malfoy, with his pointed face and bleach blonde hair, stood at the compartment door. "Never mind it just this girl's hair" Scorpius sneered. "Wait! Red hair, freckles, and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley! My father told me all about _you!_"

"To blonde of hair pale complexion and a pointed face. You must be a Malfoy. My father and mother told me about you." Rose said "They also said you're the typical blonde." "Let's just hope we're not in the same house, or I just might kill myself" Scorpius turned and walked away. Both Scorpius and Rose met new friends that day. Rose met Madeline (Muggle-born Ravenclaw) and Allison (half-blood Gryffindor). Scorpius met Kowles (Pure-blood Slytherin) and Vendar (half-blood Slytherin).

They got sorted into houses, Scorpius in Slytherin and Rose in Gryffindor.

Their hate for each other only grew though out their first 4 years. They were always trying to lose points for the others house. When they were both chasers, it wasn't a pretty sight at the games. They never passed the chance to give each other a bloody nose.

Over those 4 years, Death was looking for his Stone. He had, as every antagonist, a plan. Not much different than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's to be truthful. But his plan could easily destroy everyone from Muggle to house elf. And all he need was the stone and a body of a very important, very powerful wizard.

Back to Rose and Scorpius. Rose did as her father instructed and beat Scorpius in every class. Actually, she was the best of every class like her mother. She even had done the best in flying.

Scorpius was like most Slytherin, very cunning. He used his cleverness against the ones which whom he hated (mainly Rose). In second year, he pulled the joke on Rose and Allison as his father did on Harry.

Rose and Scorpius rarely saw each other. They only had Herbology together. On the day they

learn about mandrakes, Rose, Madeline and Allison snuck into the greenhouse. While Rose distracted Professor Longbottom, Madeline and Allison pock holes in Scorpius earmuffs using a sewing needle. They couldn't help but laugh with everyone else when he fainted.

Some boys always joked with Scorpius saying that Rose was destined for him in Divination class. They turned out to be quite accurate.

**Sorry 'bout the really bad ending I just couldn't think of anything else. I actually have a life *gasp* so I don't really have time to sit in front of a computer and think of a perfect ending for a chapter. As I said before first fanfic so **_**please**_** review**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter they're 5****th**** years, in case you're wondering.**

Rose was running late for History of Magic.

She was praying for no road blocks on the their so she could maybe make it.

As she turned the corner sharp she nailed into someone. No one other than Scorpius Malfoy.

As Rose picked her books she said "Damn, just what I need! A stupid blonde in my way when I'm late!"

"Met me in the trophy room tonight. 12 o'clock sharp, unless you're too afraid to duel me." Scorpius sneered.

Rose laughed. "Dueling you will be like dueling a baby! And if _you_ don't show, I'll find you and murder you. Not a wizard way but a very painful Muggle way! "

Rose and Scorpius parted toward there different classes.

Scorpius was actually worried.

How could he be stupid enough to challenge the goddess of nerds?

And he chose the damn Trophy Room! Everyone knows that room has like secret surveillance or something like that.

Scorpius wasn't the only one worried. Rose was afraid Scorpius was up to no good. _As usual _she thought.

In Divination that day, Professor Trelawney did work with palm readings. Professor Trelawney demonstrated on Rose.

"I see, a forbidden love" she said in her airy voice "A forbidden love with someone you may not expect"

"I'll keep that in mind" Rose said.

In the common room that night, Rose found Albus, Fred, and James playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey guys can I borrow Uncle Harry's old cloak?" she asked.

"Sure" James said "It under my bed. I want back tomorrow"

Rose ran up the boys' dorms and to James's bed. She smiled triumphantly as she moved to her bed.

Rose folded it 'til it very small and placed under her pillow. Then she grabbed her D.A.D.A. book and Charms book and reread spells she thought would be useful.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was not going to be as prepared. He had brewed some Invigoration Draught in case he started getting tired.

Scorpius also practiced some simple blocking spells too.

Scorpius just stayed in his common rooms until about 11:30.

Rose pretended to go to sleep until about the same time. 11:30 is when they left for the trophy room.

Rose (who didn't need to worry about being seen) got there first. She stood in a dark corner with the cloak on. She wasn't going to risk being expelled.

Scorpius was lucky to make it there on time. He had almost been caught by both Filch and Mrs. Norris twice!

When Rose saw Scorpius come it, she took off her cloak and shoved it in a bag she brought.

They pulled out their wands and lined up in preparation.

"Ladies first" he sneered.

"Awesome. _Bombarda!_''' Rose pointed her wand and a small explosion exploded at Scorpius's feet.

"_Aqua Eructo!" _Scorpius exclaimed. Hot water shot from the end of his wand and hit Rose in the face.

"_Protego!" _Rose said to stop the water.

This went on for a while. Rose would cast a spell, Scorpius would cast a spell.

When they heard running in the halls they hid in the shadows.

Filch walked in. "I know you're in here, I heard you" Filch teased.

As bad as she wanted to, Rose didn't dare pull out the cloak. It might have given their spot away.

Not that it mattered. It took Filch a while, but he found them.

"Found students out of bed, Professor Crammer" he said. Professor Crammer was the Slytherin Head of House.

"Why are do both of you look like you've been though a war!" she exclaimed.

Neither of them said a word.

"50 point from Gryffindor and 50 from Slytherin. I'll see both of you tomorrow for your detention" Professor Crammer said.

As they were walking out, Rose said "I'm so damn lucky I can easily earn them back" "What do you mean?" Scorpius asked.

"I'll get points for being smart and points for scoring as Chaser" she said. And with a shaking head, Scorpius walked back to his house for a good night's sleep.

In detention, they cleaned the Trophy Room, the muggle way. It really was a mess. They felt lucky that none of the cases had been broken.

"I still can't believe how none of the cases broken" Rose said scrubbed scorch marks off the floor.

Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"And all this is your damn fault!" Rose exclaimed.

"How in hell is it my fault!" Scorpius said.

"Are you really that stupid? You set this duel shit up!" Rose stood up and looked at Scorpius in the eyes, even though she was a head shorter than him.

Scorpius said "Well you could have said No!"

By this time they were standing right in front of each other.

"I'd look like I'm afraid of you!" Rose exclaimed.

Then suddenly they kissed. Neither of them will ever know who really kissed who.

"Why did you kiss me?" Scorpius exclaimed after he pulled away.

"Actually, its why did _you _kiss _me?"_ Rose said.

"Tell me one damn reason why I would even think about kissing you?" Scorpius said in his defense.

"O.K., you two can finish up tomorrow. Maybe you've learned not to fight in the middle of the night." Mrs. Crammer had said before Rose could answer.

They both practically ran out of the room, happy to be able to be separated.

The next day they worked in total silence and finish their work early.

The day after that, they left for winter break.

The kiss haunted both of them. Not in a _Oh-my-god-my-enemy-kissed-me _way but a _Oh-my-god-my-enemy-kissed-me-and-I-liked_ way.


	3. Chapter 3

Death felt the stone's power near. If only the snow wasn't so deep, he would have it in his clutches.

He finally was able to narrow his search. It was hidden in the forest on a path. He started to follow it deeper in to the forest. Death ran his fingers through the cold snow.

Then he found it, attached to a ring.

Death had searched high and low, far and wide for his stone and he had finally found it. His most valuable object he had ever created. His plans could finally unfold…

Rose looked through her closet. If only she kept up on Muggle fashion this might be easier. Or if she was really focused on looking for an outfit. Ever since she left Hogwarts, she just can't stop thinking about it. The kiss. His lips on hers had felt right. Felt good.

She shook herself out of it. Rose knew one thing, that Scorpius would never date her. Next time she saw him this madness would be over and she can go back to hating him in peace.

But Scorpius was having the same problems. Every night it was replayed in his head. Every night he always wished he never pulled away. During the day his thoughts would always wander back to her. And he thanked the wizard god his parent couldn't read minds.

He also knows his father would murder him if he learned him wanted to date a Weasley, let alone a Gryffindor. He wished his mail wasn't monitored by his mother or he might have written to her. Then again, what would he say to her?

As the holidays came to a close, both Rose and Scorpius were nervous. Not about classes, or that they didn't send any owls to their friends but seeing each other. It's

quite dramatic.

Scorpius stopped at the wall afraid about what he would find on the other side. With a deep breath, he pushed his trolley through the wall. He hit someone else's trolley the trunk and bag of books fell. Scorpius looked to see who he hit. To his displeasure, it was Rose Weasley.

"Good going Scorpius" she starting to pick up her books. Scorpius walked over and pick up the trunk and placed it back on the trolley. Rose's face had a surprised expression. _Did Scorpius Malfoy just help me? _She thought.

Rose finished picking up her books and walked onto the train. Madeline and Allison met her at the door of the train. "Was it me or does Scorpius have eyes for someone?" Allison said helping Rose with her trunk. "I don't know what you're talking about?" Rose said.

"Sure" Madeline said, "Normally Scorpius would have made a rude comment then left you to fend for yourself. But no he _helped_ you." "So what he's finally learning how to be gentleman" Rose said.

"Oh. My. Wizard. God. You like him too!" Allison exclaimed. Rose laughed "You really think I think I'm good for him! I can do a lot better." Scorpius had walked by and heard that. His heart shattered. And his friends weren't going to help.

"Did really help Weasley?" Kowles said. Scorpius shrugged. "I didn't realized who it was. I didn't really see them." "Dude, how can you miss the hair" Vender exclaimed. "Well, I've been really out it, with O.W.L.s coming up and all." Scorpius said. "Owls are in…" Vender counted the months on his fingers. "4-5 months" Kowles stated for him.

"So? I need to start preparing now. It could affect what we're going to do for the rest of our lives" Scorpius said. Even though Scorpius had no idea on what he wanted to do, he wanted to get 'Outstanding' on everything.

When they reached Hogwarts, somehow Scorpius, Vender, Kowles, Rose, Alison and Madeline all were in the same carriage. Scorpius met Roses gaze and neither of them broke it for the whole ride.

_Rose thinks she can do better? I'll show her that I'm the best. _Scorpius thought. He was going win Slytherin the Quidditich Cup, The House Cup and he'll get 'Outstanding' for every owl. No one was going to stop him.

Rose sat at a desk in the commons. She was the only one in the room. After several minutes of thinking she finally decided to make it short, and intimating for Scorpius would come. Rose wrote:

Forbidden Forest midnight. Be there by yourself.

Rose folded it and put it in an envelope. She decided to hide it under her mattress and send it early the next morning. Rose only hoped Scorpius would come.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius woke to the sound of an owl screech. Who would send him a letter this early in the morning? Scorpius quickly read the letter. He smiled. Whoever wrote this must either really like him or really hate him.

Vender stole the letter. "Who is it?" Kowles ask. "It doesn't say" Vender said. He threw the letter at Scorpius.

Scorpius read the letter again. Then he crumbled it up and threw it in the fire. He was going to go whether they like it or not. He just hoped the writer meant tonight.

Rose watched the great hall fill up with hungry students. Is it possible to hate someone so much you love them? She thought when she saw Scorpius enter the hall.

Then the owl mail came. A package was dropped in Rose's lap. Amelia, her owl, nibbled at a piece of toast. Rose opened the box to find a single rose. There was a letter saying

Forgive me if you can

Rose's first thought was her former boyfriend, Trevor. But he broke it off and now hated her. (She had revenge that is unmentionable). Scorpius popped in her head. By why? What if he feels the same way about her as she does about him?

She shook herself out of it. It was impossible, even though he kissed her, he didn't even say a word to her yesterday. Is it possible to love someone if they hate you? Rose picked through the rest of her breakfast.

Rose and Scorpius went through their day. If it wasn't for Vender, Scorpius would have totally forgotten the forest meeting. "Hey! Are you going tonight?" Vender asked. Scorpius gave him quizzical look.

"The note! Are you going?" "Oh! No" Scorpius said. Scorpius didn't want them to know he was going. Knowing them, they would follow him. If this person wanted to duel him, things would be pretty bad.

Rose left the Gryffindor common room at 11:30. With the cloak, she felt very exposed. She jumped at every noise or shadow. When she finally made to the edge of the forest, Rose groaned. How could she have forgotten to tell Scorpius where to meet her!

Rose entered the forest on the only path she knew. About 1\2 mile into the forest Rose found a sturdy tree and climbed it. She hid herself in case something that lived in the forest pasted.

Scorpius had the same problem as Rose did when he got to the Forbidden Forest. As Rose did, he jogged down the path. When Scorpius was a ways in he heard a familiar voice. "Hey good to know you came" it said.

Scorpius turned around just in time to see a figure jump down from the tree. Scorpius quickly pulled out his wand. "Whoa, dude. Not here for battle, _incedio!" _Rose said. She held up a large stick with fire at the end.

"Rose" Scorpius said putting his wand away. "You should keep it out. Forest is a dangerous place" Rose said twirling hers. "What do you want?" Scorpius asked, harsher than he meant.

"Answers. Why did you help me?" she asked. "Why do you want to know?" Scorpius snapped. He wanted to take it back the moment he said it. "Because everyone knows we hate each other!" Rose answered.

"Do we have to?" he said. Rose gasped. "Sorry just-" Scorpius started. "No" Rose said. Scorpius looked her in the eyes. "No, we don't have hate each other if we don't want to" Rose smiled "And I don't want to"

Death found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, where Lord Voldemort's body was buried. He gracefully descended into the chamber. As he walk he thought about Voldemort's distorted soul in Purgatory.

Would he be able to put it back into the body? "Open" Death said in Parselmouth. The door opened, reveling a giant snake and human skeletons. He walked over to the human one and pressed the ring to it.

The body slowly started to reform. When the last layer of white skin returned, Death retracted the ring for his spine. "Come forth My Darkest of Lords, and live again amongst your people." Death said as he put Voldemort's soul back into the body.

Voldemort opened his red eyes. He sat up and looked at his hands. He smiled. "I live again. May all those who opposed me last time, live in fear again!" his cool laugh reached the ears of everyone in the castle.

Back at Godric's Hollw, the famous Harry Potter's scar hurt for the first time in 24 years.


End file.
